


we've got you

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Sides Family, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-accepting anxiety, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Out of concern, Deceit and Virgil go looking for Remus.





	we've got you

“Ugh…what the hell, Deceit? Get your elbow out of my side,” grumbles Virgil as he wakes suddenly due to the sharp stab in his side.

Deceit raises an eyebrow at him.

“Excuse you, you move your side from my elbow,” Deceit responds.

Virgil huffs.

“Why do I put up with you again?” he asks.

“For my sparkling personality and good looks.”

Rolling his eyes, Virgil moves over to the next cushion Remus had vacated, in order to put some space between the two of them.

“If I wanted to hang around with that much ego, I’d bother Princey in his room; he’s easy on the eyes at least,” comments Virgil with a smirk.

Deceit dramatically gasps while placing one of his hands on his chest like a scandalized southern belle.

“You wound me, sir!”

Virgil chuckles sardonically.

“It’s what I’m good at.”

Silence falls over them as they shift their positions to be more comfortable on their old couch with springs poking them in the back and stuffing coming out of different rips and tears in the stained cloth trying to cover the couch.

“Speaking of Princey, and you know how much I hate that…it’s too quiet. Where’s Remus?” asks Virgil, concern coloring the latter part of his sentence.

Deceit frowns at the question.

Last time he saw the other side, he’d been sitting in Virgil’s current spot as Virgil leaned against him while they watched some random show on the television but now, he’s nowhere to be found.

If something happened to Remus while he and Virgil were sleeping...if the ‘Light’ Sides did something during that time…

Clearly, his emotions showed on his face because Virgil grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze.

“_They_ wouldn’t have the balls to do anything to Remus. Their MO is to ignore us as best they can. Trust me, Dee,” reassures Virgil.

Deceit nods his head.

“Let’s go find _our brother_.”

Virgil stands up then holds out his hand for Deceit to take, to help him stand as well. They wander around their part of the mindscape looking for Remus, which usually is easy to do because he makes a lot of noise with his chaos. This time though, there’s nothing but silence. Dee and Virgil share a look.

Remus ended up in the kitchen at some point.

Sitting on the floor with his back pressed up against one of the lower cabinets with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them while he rests his chin on top, Remus lets out a sigh as he’s oblivious to Deceit and Virgil’s presence.

“Remus?” whispers Virgil as he drops to his knees on one side of him while Deceit copies his position on the other.

He looks up at them with a face bare of makeup but it’s the sadness in his eyes that punches them in the stomach.

“I…I…I came into the kitchen to get something but I forgot what it was then I suddenly got a random Roman thought,” he bites his lip as he looks down because he doesn’t want to see their reactions to the next part, “I miss him and I know—know that I shouldn’t,” he runs a hand through his hair, “he doesn’t want anything to do with but I can’t help—I can’t help missing him especially because I shouldn’t,” confesses Remus.

He closes his eyes and braces himself.

Deceit and Virgil share a long look before Virgil pulls Remus towards him, shifting them so they’re in a comfortable position on the hard ground. Then Remus buries his face into Virgil’s shoulder as he grabs hold of the black hoodie. Deceit moves closer then runs two of his hands through Remus’ hair and rubs his back gently.

“What you’re feeling, for however long is normal and valid, Remus. There’s nothing wrong or bad about missing him. The two of you were once one and that’s a tragic trauma no one should ever expect you to heal completely from,” says Virgil softly.

Deceit gently grasps Remus’ so he can direct him to look at him.

“Remus, you are **enough** as you are now. You are ours and that won’t change. I won’t let it,” says Deceit firmly.

For the first time since stepping into the kitchen, Remus smiles.


End file.
